Songfic Generator
by Unstopable.Incredible.Clover
Summary: I want to get experience writing so I have decided to do songfics by request! Just review with the song and the characters which would take place in the scene!
1. Chapter 1

I want to get experience writing so I have decided to do songfics by request! Just review with the song and the characters which would take place in the scene! If I don't know the song I will look it up so I can do the one-shot properly. This is my first fic so judge if you want to.

**Review!**


	2. Terrible Things

**Song: Terrible Things -Mayday Parade (I don't own it and I got the Lyrics from AZLYRICS)  
**

**Characters: Max/Fang/Gazzy**

**Fang POV**

"Daddy?" my son Gazzy, said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What happened to Mommy?" I was shocked. Not expecting such a question from my 6 year old. But, he deserved an explanation. I lifted him onto my knee and started telling the story, the memory still painful.

**_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_**

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?"  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"

"When I met your mother, I instantly knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world and, we quickly fell in love." I smile at the thought of her blunt statement.

**_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story, that couldn't compare_**

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

"We would party all the time and have lots of fun, just being young. One day I asked her to be my wife." I recalled from the moments I was trying to forget.

"What did she say?" he looked up at me with wide and innocent eyes.

"She said yes Gazzy" I couldn't hold it together and started to cry.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm getting to that part."

**_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
Because life, can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
That God, shows you differently_**

She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"

**_Slow, so slow  
I fell to the ground, on my knees_**

"She was sick with cancer, and she was slowly dying. When you were born, you took your first breath while she took her last." I was pretty much sobbing at this point, not sure if he could understand.

"That's sad"

"Yeah it was; which is why you should always be careful and not fall in love."

**_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you._**

Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
...Because life, can do terrible things

Wiping my tears, I stood. "Alright time for bed"

"Okay…" I guess he's really bummed now.

"Hey… don't worry she's watching you now" I say as I tuck him in.

"Night daddy" Gazzy says through a yawn.

"Night." I close the door and turn to the ceiling. "Goodnight Max" smiling sadly I lay down to restless night.

**I want to get experience writing so I have decided to do songfics by request! Just review with the song and the characters which would take place in the scene! If I don't know the song I will look it up so I can do the one-shot properly. This is my first fic so judge if you want to.**

**Review!**


	3. If I Ain't Got You

**Song: If I ain't got you- Alicia Keys**

**Characters: Max/Fang**

**Max POV**

**_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_**

After we had taken down Itex and saved the world from the bi-half plan, we settled down. Nudge wanted to be the most famous fashion designer the one all the others worship. Iggy became the world's most well-known cook, but never really lost his flirty personality. Gazzy left because he thought living with just me and Fang would be boring and he was only a 9 year-old pyro. The one that hurt me the most was Angel, my baby, leaving to go achieve the true power she really desired. And last, and kind of least: I never really liked Dylan, after all being programed isn't really true love -I've spent too much time around Nudge- and it just isn't the same. Besides, after his little blow up when Fang appeared he always buy me things, thinking that that would fix it.

**_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_**

**_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_**

When Fang was almost_ killed_ because he was_ immortal_ (ironic anyone?) was the first –and last- time that I will ever cry over him. Because, he came back to me and we survived the apocalypse together.

"Where do you want to go?" Fang asked me once everyone had left. I looked up at him. We were sitting together in a hammock, watching the –100%- birds in the sky.

"Don't you mean where do we want to go?" I asked the playful glare on my face. I knew he wouldn't leave me again after he promised.

"OK. So, where should we go?" he corrected, emphasizing the "we".

"I want to live in nature with nothing superficial, and just you, me and our own little flock." I said smiling.

**_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_**

****~2 years later~

"Do you Maximum Ride take Fang, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?" the preacher says droning on with the classic "I'm bored" expression.

"I do" I say smiling up at Fang.

"And do you, Fang, take Maximum Ride, to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in Health till death do you part?"

"I do" Fang says as we place our rings on each other's hands. We turn to leave, flying off to our new, exciting life together.

**_If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_**

**I want to get experience writing so I have decided to do songfics by request! Just review with the song and the characters which would take place in the scene! If I don't know the song I will look it up so I can do the one-shot properly. This is my first fic so judge if you want to.**

**Review!**


	4. To Be Beautiful

**Song: To Be Beautiful- Blaire Reinhart ****(I don't own it and I got the Lyrics from AZLYRICS)**  


**Characters: Max/Ella/Nudge**

**Third Person POV**

Max, Nudge and Ella were all turning sixteen and they couldn't be more excited! Well, at least about the getting older part.

"NO! Get away from me with that **_thing_**!" Max yells as she is chased by Nudge and Ella around the room they dubbed the "Beautiful Room".

"Max don't you want to be beautiful?!" Nudge says trying to coax Max into the chair, from where sit is curled into a corner.

"Yeah Max don't you want to be seen as the most beautiful one there? And plus mom worked really hard on your dress, you wouldn't want to disappoint her would you?" The guilt trip, _it always works! _Ella thought to herself as Max, grudgingly got up from the corner and sat in the chair, tension radiating off her body.

"Fine, but I better not resemble a mutant Barbie-doll" Max warns, defeat and a hint of fear evident on her face. And with that remark the girls set out to make each other the most beautiful they could possibly be.

**_So, this is me, this is you_**

**_Up close, and true_**

**_ Let's all be, bright and new_**

**_Oh, how good it feels to be_**

**_Beautiful, How wonderful_**

**_It feels to be beautiful_**

"Oh… My…Gosh" Nudge squeals as all of them stare at themselves in the mirror in just 2 hours they have turned into totally different people! They all stare in shock at each of their floor length gowns, perfectly fit to their body shape.

"Can you believe you have had all this potential?! Do you finally understand why we have wanted to get you in a dress for years?!" Ella exclaimed, as she hugged me.

"Let's go show the world our new sixteen year old selves!" Nudge said as she opened the door. I turned around and took one last look and my strapless turquoise floor-length gown.

**_Say Hello to you reflection_**

**_See yourself, your true_**

**_Perfection_**

**_Oh you know just who you are_**

**_You're meant to be_**

**_Oh, how good it feels to be_**

**_Beautiful, How wonderful_**

**_It feels to be beautiful_**

The whole night went off without a hitch, but it was dancing time and everyone moved onto the dance floor except Max. Not that she wasn't asked she just turned every request down. Nudge and Ella complained about Max being a "party pooper", but they just left to go dance themselves.

"Not you either?" Said a guy who called himself Fang; with long black hair that swayed into his onyx eyes. The guy was different Max decided, and because of this she decided that she would not be rude by completely ignoring him.

"Not really my thing." She replied, with an honest curiosity about why this guy appeared to be the only one not dancing. They continued to talk all night long, and no matter how nervous or how many silences there were, somehow it felt…right.

**_So, this is me, this is you_**

**_And everything we do _**

**_Feels just the way that's_**

**_It's supposed to_**

**_Oh, how good it feels to be_**

**_Beautiful, How wonderful_**

**_It feels to be beautiful_**

Later that night (or that morning) all the girls laid down in their beds, thinks about how wonderful it felt to be admired and to have felt beautiful for that one night.

**_Oh, how good it feels to be_**

**_Beautiful, How wonderful_**

**_It feels to be beautiful_**

**_Oh, how good it feels to be_**

**_Beautiful, How wonderful_**

**_It feels to be beautiful_**

**I want to get experience writing so I have decided to do songfics by request! Just review with the song and the characters which would take place in the scene! If I don't know the song I will look it up so I can do the one-shot properly. This is my first fic so judge if you want to.**

**Review!**


	5. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**Song: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift**

** (I don't own the song, lyrics from AZLYRICS)**

**Characters: Max/Dylan**

**Max POV**

**_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)_**

**_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_**

I'm so glad I got rid of Dylan! He is so selfish all it was, was "please I'll do anything!" UGH. I'm so glad that we broke up. I do always wonder why I keep getting back together with him. Well… he does look really nice and he says he loves me a lot.

**_Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

But, he says "I hate you" just as much anyway. My friends say I shouldn't be with him anymore 'cause he only wants me because I'm pretty not because he actually likes me.

**_We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

****Alright! I have made up my mind; I don't won't be with him ever again!

**_Like… ever_**

**_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_**

As I was sitting here pondering my strangely un-dramatic life (my Dylan-less life) I realized that we never actually talked, we were always fighting or breaking up, that the only time we wouldn't fight was when we were making out or ignoring each other. My phone started to ring…

**_Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

"Max!" Dylan yelled through the phone.

"Bye!"

"No, max please! I'm sor-"

**_We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

I thought about how when I was younger, I would think about how we would get married one day. I also thought about how in middle school, I swore to never go out with him, but I also promised my dad that I wouldn't ever say the "n-word" so… take that dad!

**_I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just..." I mean this is exhausting, you know, "like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_**

"Max please!" Dylan says pounding on my balcony door. I am on the phone with the police, this was the fifth of the month, and it's the third of February! I can hear sirens, FINALLY!

"Mr. G-H you are being arrested for attempted breaking and entering the house of Maximum Ride." The officer says, he stopped trying not to laugh after the second arrest. He turns to leave with Dylan, shoving him the back of the police car.

"Thanks Tony!" I call out. What? It's good to have friends in law enforcement!

"No problem. Maxi" I scowl as he drives away. Okay maybe not friends per say.

**_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together_**

~1 month later~

"Will the prosecution rise and state their argument." The Judge says while sitting in his stately spiny-chair.

I turn to look at Dylan, "I just want to be friends Dylan, why are you so persistent? Its not like I said we never ever ever going to be friends again"

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**I personally thought that this was my best one! Tell me what you think (a.k.a. Review!)**

**I want to get experience writing so I have decided to do songfics by request! Just review with the song and the characters which would take place in the scene! If I don't know the song I will look it up so I can do the one-shot properly. This is my first fic so judge if you want to.**

**Review!**


	6. Awful

**Song: Awful- Never Shout Never (I don't own it, lyrics from AZLYRICS)**

**Characters: Fang (OOC)**

**FANG POV**

It has been 2 weeks since I left Max and the others. I haven't eaten anything, I look like a bean pole **(A/N: Max reference!) **and now I regret ever leaving. My new gang is so immature and stupid! They always argue about EVERYTHING. It drives me crazy. I would have jumped off a cliff with my wings tucked into my back already. But, I can see Max and it makes me feel better to know she is just as heartbroken.

_**One, two, three, four  
It's an awful way to feel,  
You feel so low like you can't go on  
But don't you fear my dear,  
You're the only thing that keeps me feeling  
Anything at all  
Close your eyes and ease your troubled mind**_

I have tried to get back with her but, every time I'm close enough I always mess up my plan. I see her every night and can't really go to sleep without seeing her. Because I left to protect her, I wanted to make sure that she really was safe. And, to try and convince myself that I really did the right thing because it can be really hard when I see her crying and can't go in there to hold her and comfort her.

_**Sometimes in the middle of the night  
I wake up and roll out of bed**_  
_**And wonder why I even woke up in the first place**_  
_**It's so awful  
Then to make the matters even worse  
I swear my love I have a curse  
I can't do anything quite right  
I swear I'm trying  
It's so awful  
I'm awfully off  
Today**_

Ever since that night I always dream about going back and having them hate me. Dylan would always replace me, and Max would love him! And I just can't take it, that is why I sneak off every night to see Max, because if I can't be with her I will at least make sure that I am watching over her.

_**It's a complex sort of thing  
The type of thing that I don't like to  
Sing with all my heart  
Emotions fade the nightmares start  
And I can't waste my time  
I close my eyes and ease my troubled mind  
Sometimes in the middle of the night  
I wake up and roll out of bed  
And wonder why I even woke up in the first place  
It's so awful  
Then to make the matters even worse  
I swear my love I have a curse  
I can't do anything quite right  
I swear I'm trying  
It's so awful  
I'm awfully awfully off  
Today**_

One day, I realized that by leaving Max I had hurt her more than any Eraser, Flyboy or M-Geek ever could. So, today I am officially going back to the flock. I have already left my gang and am standing right in front of the door.

_**I'm waking up for the first time  
Since I lost track of my ways  
I took my last pill last night  
I'm waking up for the first time  
The last time**_

~1 month later~

I am lying down next to my sleeping angel, Max. After that day I went through some sort of forgiveness initiation, that I still have bruises from. Dylan ran away frustrated that he couldn't keep Max away from me (halleluiah!). I woke up tonight though I'm not really sure why considering, how happy I am with Max and the flock as one big family again. **(A/N: if only this was really how it ended)**

_**Sometimes in the middle of the night  
I wake up and roll out of bed  
And wonder why I even woke up in the first place  
It's so awful  
Then to make the matters even worse  
I swear my love I have a curse  
I can't do anything quite right  
I swear I'm trying  
It's so awful  
I'm awfully awfully awfully off  
Today **_

_****_**I am still looking for new songs if you want your song done I try to do every one :) **

**Read & Review!  
**


End file.
